Cruel Fate
by Ran Mouri
Summary: - YAOI - Poseidon prepares himself to battle the young saints but to acomplish it he needs his memories. The memories of his life as a god, and his love... One-Shot


**A/N: **I never thought I would be writing Saint Seiya in English and I actually fear the English readers' reaction to this fic but I promised my friend Aurelie-chan I would write something of SS in English since she doesn't understand Spanish.

As you can see the fic's dedicated to Aurelie (Orochuban Ebichu actually) I hope you like it buddy, because I liked very much writing it.

**Cruel Fate.  
**By Ran Mouri.

He had never considered himself lucky...

Sure, he had gotten out from Chronos's stomach and given reign over the seas by his brother Zeus, but as no human could ever live under water, his kingdom reduced to some fishes and other low life-forms that could oscillate in the ocean.

It was degradating…

Until, of course, he came into his life… and everything seemed to hold sense again…

"If you want humans in your kingdom so much… why don't you create them?" Hades had asked innocently one day, blinking his huge green eyes and smiling tenderly at him. (The smaller god loved his human form and was not ashamed to use it as much as he could while walking the earth.) it seemed so obvious that Poseidon felt ashamed of not thinking it himself.

Hades had felt really lonely in his realm of darkness, and wanted someone to chat with him other than lost souls that wailed his ears off all the time and even scared him when he wanted to sleep (which amused Zeus to no end when he asked his little brother.) So he had created the Specters. Pretty little boys that were currently running around the underworld temple and would one day grow into powerful warriors that would defend their master and god with their lives if necessary. 

Hades' Saints…

And just as that Poseidon had created his Marines who swam happily and carelessly until they grew out their human-like legs (because they were even better than Zeus's humans, they were prettier!) and would then start their training.

And finally the god of the seven seas was contempt, with his beautiful undead lover.. his tender seven children. Oh, and 108 little chaperons running around his bedroom door, awaiting their master.

Well… nothing was perfect…

"Fish-head…." A sleepy voice whispered from under the dark covers of the massive bed he was laying on, pale hands caressing his arms and searching for his face, making his skin feel alive and pulsing (ironic coming from the God of Death's touch)."Fish-head you have to get up…. It's time…" the soft voice whispered again.

"Hmmm…. I don't… hmm it's cold outside…" He answered playfully while lifting the covers a little and staring at his lover's intense black eyes… he could never decide which he liked more, Hades' Black, deep eyes or his human form's soft green ones.

He guessed he could stay with both…

"You'll be the end of me…" Hades whispered back, kissing his stomach and giggling at the muscle's reflexes. Sliding upwards to stare face to face at his lover. "Big brother perverted little Hades-chan." And he kissed Poseidon's nose playfully, earning a mock growl in return.

"ME perverting YOU!?" The sea's god asked, widening his eyes in mock surprise. "I wasn't the one jumping into your bed and asking what were Athena-chan and Apollo-kun doing on Demeter's garden." He laughed. Hades pouted.

"But you still love me right? Even if I tricked you?" Poseidon blinked his deep blue eyes at that question. His smaller lover had never sounded so insecure… and it had all started after his visit to Zeus's temple…

What had the other god done to his Hades-chan…?

His silent pondering seemed to increase the black haired gods anxiety. He wrapped his arms around his lover's chest and hid his face in it, breathing the soft scent that only Poseidon had.

"You'll love me always right? Even if I trick you? Even if everything seems different?" he swallowed slowly and looked up, catching blue eyes with his black ones. "Even if we cannot be together? You'll still love me?" Ruby-red tears were gathering at his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, painting his face pink with their bloody texture.

Before he could react he was enveloped in a tight embrace, strong arms trembling as they held him close, so very close, to his beloved's body, as if trying to fuse them together, so warm and secure…. So complete…

"What did he do to you?" Poseidon asked, and his suspicions were confirmed when the smaller body in his arms tensed. "He touched you didn't he?! He dared to touch you…. Forced you into his bed… damned bastard! I'll Kill Him!!"  
  
"NO!" Slim and pale arms wrapped tightly around his own, securing him in position, blck hair caressed his skin as Hades shook his head fervently. "Don't do anything… he… he'll lock you down.. and .. I don't want you to suffer… please…. Leave Zeus alone, he's our king… he can… do as he pleases…"

"Not with you!! You are older than him, he should respect you!!" The blue eyes god raged.

"I'm smaller, thinner… weaker… I'll be ok… It doesn't hurt… as long as he doesn't hurt you…" cold lips touched his and small hands caressed his face, trying to reassure himself that he was still there.. with him. "Promise me you won't fight him..:" The undead king whispered urgently. "Promise me you won't be so foolish as to fight with him over this."

He wanted to refuse… of course he wanted to, he would never allow his brother Zeus to taint Hades' innocence as much as he had already done by forcing him to stay in that horrid, dark place that was the underworld.

And now this!

But he stared at those huge black eyes so full of emotions… so warm and open…

And lost the battle…

"I promise… I won't do a thing about it… if that's what you want…" he whispered finally, and was rewarded with the most relieved smile he had ever seen his lover give. A soft kiss was placed on his lips and little hands guided him down on the bed again.

"Thanks…" the quiet voice whispered.

* * *

Julian Solo opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

Poseidon's temple… oh yes.. he was there sitting in his throne, waiting for the saints to arrive and then destroy them…

The young human was slowly recovering his memories as a god, memories he knew he would need in this battle.

He could feel Phoenix's power nearing him. The young saint was hiding on the shadows but poor little fool was still visible for him, as clearly as If he was standing before him at this very moment. A little farther away was Pegasus, limping his way to his temple… very strong will if he was allowed o say, he almost felt sorry for having to kill the boy.

A few kilometer were also Dragon and Cygnus, helping each other in their deplorable state. And of course the last one was the youngest… Andromeda was it? He had first called his attention because he was very pretty, the kind his hated brother Zeus would like, he even doubted the young saint would stay under Athena's care once her father saw the boy…

He had a very small frame, pale, ivory skin and those soul-full green eyes… they reminded him of his beloved Hades and the way he would stare at nothing in particular when they skipped their responsibilities sometimes and went to the human world (disguised as such) just to spend time together.

Under the reddish armor he could see the boy, Shun as his name, was very well built, not too muscular but not too slim either, well proportioned… and around his neck, a flash of silver… narrowing his mind eye a little Poseidon could see what was hiding under the boy's shirt… answering his petty curiosity.

A necklace made of silver. A star and some words in ancient language…

_**-Forever Yours…-**_

Julian's eyes widened. 

Andromeda…..had the necklace he had given Hades before he was locked down in that cursed jar Kanon had released him from. He same they had engraved their promise of meeting once more….

Even if It meant…..

… taking their human forms permanently…

Sea blue eyes filled with tears as he saw the boy approach the temple with his friends and stare at him with rage seeing the state he had left his older brother… Now Poseidon knew he would loose the war…

How cruel fate was…

How cruel Zeus was…

He had placed Hades.. his love… his little god…

As a Saint…..

As an enemy…

"I still love you little one… even if it kills me I love you." He whispered softly and prepared for battle. Ready to die by the hands of his old lover…

Ready to die staring at those innocent eyes…

Fate was cruel indeed…

**OWARI.**

**A/N: **Sad, I know. But I always wondered how come Poseidon saw shun and never realized he was Hades, so here's the explanation. I know some of the names can be off, but I saw only the Japanese and Spanish version of Saint Seiya and I don't know how they call the Clothes in English, so I used the word we use in Spanish, armors, also I don't know if some of the names are wrong too. If someone can tell me I would be very grateful.

Anyway, I hope you liked Aurelie-chan…


End file.
